Tyla Kirby
by EmilyArtypants
Summary: Tyla Kirby is on good terms with the squids, but then a certain crazy youtuber attacks her friends. Tyla isn't sure what's wrong with his mind, but she tries to keep him away from the squids and everything goes to the Nether. Censored swearing near the end.
1. Chapter 1

Tyla Kirby sits next to the water, her back against a tree, writing in a journal. She has a book and a quill, but no ink. Tyla crawls the two blocks to the water's edge and sticks her arm -the one holding the quill- in up to the shoulder. There is a small squirt of ink at the bottom of the water, and Tyla's quill comes out of the water dripping black on the writing end.

Tyla leans over the water. She puts her hand to her mouth and then moves it forwards and down so it's horizontal- American sign language for 'thank you'. There is a movement in the water, as if something swam away quickly, and a small ink cloud is left behind. Tyla smiles and goes back to the tree she was sitting against, where she left her journal on the grass.

A few minutes later, Tyla finishes writing and puts her journal in her inventory. She slips into the shallow water -one block deep- and wades until she is about four blocks from the shore. She sticks her right hand under the water and makes another sign language gesture. This time, she has her thumb, index and pinkie fingers extended, her middle and fourth fingers folded against her palm. American sign language for 'I love you', which wasn't entirely appropriate, but it's all Tyla could remember at the time.

She stands like that for a few moments, then they start to appear. Squids, her friends. It took a long time for her to earn their trust, but now they understood a few gestures in sign language and they would stick around when they would run from any other human.

Tyla gets on her knees in the water, the squids -at least a dozen- now clustering around her. A few of them bump into her back, and only practice keeps her from jumping. She learned the hard way that sudden moves would make the squids run.

She watches some of the younger squids swim circles around her while some of the parents watch them. She smiles; squids are such innocent, happy creatures… Eventually, Tyla starts to shiver from being in the water too long. She stands up slowly, so that she doesn't scare the squids, and walks just as slowly to the shore. There she sits, dangling her feet in the water, watching the happy squids swim around and shoot small jets of ink at each other.

"Die squids!" A boy jumps into the water, scattering the squids. He hacks at them with his golden sword, but they all swim away in panic. "No! Die! Die!" He manages to hit one squid, which shoots ink all over his feet and swims away, then he is left stabbing the water.

He attacks the empty water for a few moments, then he makes a rude gesture at the direction the squids fled and turns back towards the shore. His hair is pale brown and wild, like he'd been sleeping outdoors for several days, and his blue eyes are very bright. His expression is fanatical, and he has a curious look on his face.

He stumbles a bit, like he's tired, or -just possibly- drunk, and when he sees Tyla, his expression changes so quickly that she immediately thinks 'Uh oh'. Tyla had been staring at him like 'hey, who is this guy to attack my friends?' but he raises his sword into a fighting position and says "Don't worry; I'll kill them if they come back! I'll protect you!"

Tyla stares at him. "Who the hell are you?" she asks, although her tone of voice is more like 'what the hell are you?'. The boy salutes. "I'm Sky!"

Tyla sat there for a moment, speechless. This Sky, whoever he was, tried to kill her friends and interrupted the squids' peaceful swimming, and he was acting like he had just rescued her? Squids are passive mobs! Sky stood, knee-deep in the water, holding his golden sword and grinning.

"The squids are my friends." Tyla managed to say. Straightaway, Sky's expression became more fanatical and less friendly. "You mean you're with the squids?" he shouted, gripping his sword with both hands and taking a step towards Tyla.

"What? No." Tyla said instinctively, somewhat spooked. Sky took it differently than she had planned. "So you're not with the squids, then. Why didn't you say so?" Sky relaxed completely, and the excited, slightly violent look went out of his eyes. He switched his sword to his left hand and held his right hand out to Tyla. She cautiously shook it, half expecting the smiling Sky to suddenly go crazy and attack her with his sword.

"I'm Sky-" "I know that." Tyla said. Sky paused, looking a bit confused. Tyla sighed. "I'm Tyla Kirby." she introduced herself. Sky's expression brightened. "Great! You wanna help me kill squids?"

Tyla looked behind her at the horizon; the sun was setting. It crossed her mind that she really couldn't leave Sky out by himself. The poor guy could barely take care of himself, judging from the dirt on his clothes and how skinny he was. He had obviously spent a few nights outside already, and it would just be murder to leave him alone with all the night mobs. Sure, he had his gold sword, but it had seen a lot of use, and -let's face it- gold does not make the most effective weapons.

"Uh-" Sky obviously assumed that 'uh' meant 'yes', because he did a jump of happiness and said "Yeah! Come on, Tyla, let's do it!" He turned around to run back out into the ocean, but Tyla grabbed the back of his jacket. He kept running in place until Tyla got in front of him, holding him back and breaking his concentration.

"Why you no wanna kill squids?" Sky asked sadly. "Because it's almost night now, Sky. We can't hunt for squids at night." Tyla accepted that going along with Sky might be the only way to get him to listen. Even partly.

Sky looked very confused. "Why not?" He sounded so much like a little kid that Tyla -just for a moment- acted like her mother. "Because I say so, that's why." she said. Grabbing Sky by the jacket, she dragged him, still trying to run towards the water and attacking thin air with his sword, on to land. When both his feet were on dry ground, he stopped struggling. "Aw…" Sky said sadly, wilting.

Tyla sighed; this guy was going to get difficult…


	2. Chapter 2

Tyla managed to get a now-unresisting Sky to her home, which was basically a small, hollow hill. It was then she noticed that Sky was injured. He looked as though he'd fought his way through a whole -ha- mob of mobs, and hadn't been winning the whole time.

Tyla realized she should try to treat his wounds, but… Tyla was undergoing a bit of an internal struggle. This was the guy who had tried to kill her friends, but he seemed so much like a little kid that it was hard to hate him.

Reluctantly letting her instinctive protectiveness win, Tyla got out some bandages and some potion that would help speed healing of his cuts. Sky was talking happily; "This place is so cool! Squids can't get here- hey can we sleep or something so morning comes faster? The longer we stay in here, the more time they get to plan against us, and that's bad, right? Hey, what kind of sword do you use? It had better be a budder one-"

"Say what? Butter?" Tyla stared at Sky. He held up his sword. "Budder!" Tyla took a moment to process that in Sky's mind, 'gold' meant 'budder', then she got him to sit down and take his jacket off. The jacket was reasonably clean, but his t-shirt was covered in soot and burn marks on one side, and it was torn in several places. Shaking her head at the impossibility of that, Tyla put some of the potion on Sky's cuts.

Sky chattered happily about killing squids, and Tyla reflected that by the end of the night, she would either be deaf, or she would have strangled Sky. Tyla did all she could for the injuries on Sky's arms, then she told him to take his shirt off. If it had been any other boy, she would have felt extremely awkward, but somehow, with Sky, she didn't. She decided that it was probably because Sky seemed so young -seriously, his mind seemed about four- and continued with her work.

Eventually, she was done, and she managed to get Sky to go to bed. He curled up under the default-red sheets, hugging his sword like a teddy bear, and fell asleep, smiling. Tyla watched him for a few minutes before she caught herself doing it and stopped.

She took a few moments to think about Sky and the squids. She had accidentally promised to kill them, and she wasn't sure how to keep Sky away from her friends. Deciding that she would figure something out in the morning, Tyla placed her spare bed -carefully between Sky and the door- and went to sleep.

She was woken up by Sky shaking her and yelling; "Come on! Come on! Wake up wake up wake up!" Sky was standing over her, grinning broadly and shaking her with both hands. "Come on!" Tyla rolled onto her front and groaned. She normally slept late, and even so, this would not be her preferred way of waking up.

"Lemme get breakfast first." Tyla mumbled sleepily, and Sky wilted. "Come on!" he said. Tyla ignored him and fixed mushroom stew while he got more and more impatient. He made a squeaking sound, and Tyla shot him a disapproving look. "I'm not going out there before I've had breakfast, and you should really eat something, too."

Tyla handed Sky a bowl of mushroom stew, and he drank it in one go. Grinning again, he wiped his face on his sleeve and asked "Now can we go?"

Tyla and Sky -again armed with his 'budder' sword- went outside, and Sky immediately turned towards the ocean. "No!" Tyla said, and Sky stopped in his tracks, confused. "Uh. They're not there today." Tyla thought fast; chances were, the squids wouldn't be around, but she couldn't take any chances. "They're, uh, at a different lake. I can show you where." Tyla said, and Sky's face lit up. "Awesome!" he shouted. "Where is it?"

Tyla led Sky into the plains biome, where there wasn't a lake or pond for over two hundred blocks. Her vague plan was to turn them in a circle and head back home before they could actually find any lakes, although she had no idea where she was going to go from there.

"Screw Notch for getting me into this." Tyla cursed the creator of Minecraft. "And thank him if he'll get me out."

* * *

"Hah! She cursed you!" "I know, but it was you who really got that started." "…How did you know?" "It's a bit of a given. Now fess up; what did you do to Sky?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sky skipped along the ground, running ahead like an overexcited puppy. Tyla followed him, wondering whether he'd always been like this or whether he'd hit his head or something. Occasionally, Sky shouted at her to hurry up, but she maintained a walking pace.

Sky vanished around the edge of a hill, and Tyla heard his voice; "What the heck…?" She sprinted briefly, and came around the hill to come face to face with a Nether portal.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" "I'm going to fix what you did to Sky." "Hey, I let you come here-" "Let me? Since when can you let me do anything?" "-let you come here, and you go messing with my business! And you're supposed to be the good one!"

Sky was staring at the Nether portal. For a moment, his expression became confused; "I remember…" Tyla ran up. "Remember what?" Sky frowned, then his face returned to it's previous, smiling expression as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"Damn."

* * *

"Squids!" Sky's mind returned to it's rather narrow focus. "Squids! They must be through the portal!" Tyla had barely time to say "Oh, no…" before Sky ran through the Nether portal. She shook her head; everyone knew who lived in the Nether. Maybe she should just let him finish Sky off…

No. She couldn't just let Sky die, even if he was an immature, would-be squid murderer. Taking a deep breath, Tyla walked through the portal.

* * *

"See? I got him through… oh. This could get complicated." "Right. The girl's mine." "No way. You're going to stay away from both of them." "Uh huh. Sure I am."

* * *

Sky walked through the Nether, his sword out and his eyes very bright. Tyla followed him, occasionally having to stop him walking through fire or attacking zombie pigmen. "They've got budder! I wannit!" Sky would yell, and then Tyla would have to practically knock him unconscious to keep him from going nuts on the nethermobs.

* * *

"He just needs to come a bit closer… oh no… where'd He go?…" (From a distance;) "Nice try, brother!…"

* * *

Tyla's eyes widened as a man appeared out of thin air in front of them. Sky stopped walking and stared at the man, his head cocked to one side, with a puzzled look on his face, like he didn't know who it was.

Tyla, on the other hand, did know who it was. White eyes, insane smile like Sky at his squid-killing worst… it couldn't be anyone else. "Damn it all to hell." Tyla swore, figuring that if she was going to die soon anyway, she may as well say what she was thinking.

Actually, if she was going to die anyway, she might as well deserve it. "Sky?" She put one hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, and then she said, "Sky." she pointed at the man. "Squid."

* * *

(Hysterical laughter.)

* * *

Immediately Sky's expression changed, becoming excited, fanatical, and a bit violent. The man's expression also changed, becoming angry and -maybe, just slightly- scared. Sky yelled "Die!" as he charged, raising his gold sword.

He brought it down on the man's face, and all of his crazy, obsessive hatred for squids was channelled towards his victim. Tyla closed her eyes. For a few minutes, all she heard was Sky yelling, the man yelling, some sounds as he fought back, and eventually…

"YEAH! TAKE THAT YOU SQUID!" Tyla opened her eyes; Sky was standing there, alone, bloody all over and grinning like a madman. Tyla's eyes widened. How?…

* * *

(Hysterical laughter.) "I can't believe that happened!" "Shut up." "You made him that way and he killed you!" "Shut up!" (More hysterical laughter.)

* * *

For a minute, Tyla and Sky stood there, their eyes locked. Then Sky blinked, and his expression changed. "What the f_?" he asked. His eyes had lost all -well, most- of their insanity, and he seemed to be ready to act his age.

He looked at Tyla, who was still staring at him. "Was I really so f_ing immature?" Tyla nodded, wondering what had happened to change him back. "I remember something about squids- are there any squids around?" Well, mostly back.

* * *

"You know, that was entertaining." "Shut up."


End file.
